


人类观察日记

by Ashllley



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, RPS真人向, 如有雷同纯属巧合, 特殊视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashllley/pseuds/Ashllley
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智, 恩智
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	人类观察日记

大家好，我是一台普普通通的Iphone X。

其实，也不是那么普通，因为我是黃雋智的Iphone X。

黃雋智，人称小天使、小太阳，认真的帅，大写的A，性格特别的好。没错，虽然他是我的主人，但他也是我的男神，我就是“迷机”本机。

讲到这里，怎么能不吹一波呢？

我的主人特别特别努力，现在是台艺大的一名学生，读的是工艺设计系哦！有这么厉害的主人，我一走出去，在其他移动电话中间都倍儿有面子。

除了学生的身份，他还是一位模特，我从我的前任哥哥姐姐们那里，拿到了海量的照片，好看到我快要当机呜呜呜。我真的觉得很幸运、很开心，看着他一路成长和蜕变，褪去以往还能看出来的青涩，渐渐成为现在的样子，我也觉得与有荣焉。

有点遗憾的是，没有能从他小时候开始就陪着他，看他从小可爱长成大帅哥，唉，谁让我出生的太晚了呢。

不过我也应该是全世界最幸福的移动电话啦，因为他最爱的，就是把我捧在手心里！

他爱好很多，摄影、音乐、电影还有做陶瓷，他都喜欢，做这些可都要我的帮助。平时和亲朋好友联系，收发信息，也都离不开我。更别说点开ig等各种APP各种刷刷刷了，他能捏着我一整个晚上不放。除了腰有点儿酸，我是没事什么事啦，就是有点点担心主人的发际线和盛世美颜......

总之，我真的超爱我的主人！他也超爱我！

前几天，他还接了一部电视剧，是很有名的history系列，已经确认了是男主之一，真不愧是他。主人有认真地研读剧本和做功课，相信他一定会演的很好。等剧集播出了，口碑节节高、粉丝嗖嗖涨，红遍全世界指日可待啊哈哈哈！

咳咳咳，现在说这些还早，再过2分钟闹钟就要响了，我准备把音量调到最大叫他起床。今天可是和另一个男主角见面的重要日子，不仅不能迟到，还要好好捯饬一下，给未来partner留下一个好印象。

好啦，不说啦，我要去忙了，我的主人good luck冲冲冲！

————————————————————

Hello大家好，又是我，黃小机。

主人的演员事业，正如我之前所说，发展得如火如荼。上次和大家提到的剧已经快拍完了，虽然不能和大家剧透，但是，我保证，不管是故事情节还是演员演技，都非常棒了！就是结局比较操蛋......不不不，我什么都没说！

一不小心又展开了，骚瑞~

今天我真的不是无情的智吹机器，相反的，我觉得他最近怪怪的。

比如，拿着我，刷着刷着，会莫名开始发呆，陷入突然的自我，不知道在脑补什么，浑身冒粉红泡泡。

比如，line的使用时长猛增，聊着聊着，他一会儿会露出羞涩甜蜜的蜜汁笑容，一会儿又是一副势在必得的鬼畜表情。

还有，平时他也爱看宠物视频没错啦，但是最近主要都在看狗狗视频，一看就停不下来。以前他明明是最爱爬宠的......

再比如，最爱的博主们突然就不香了，和朋友们出去玩的频率也低了，嘴里总叨叨着什么“攻略”、“拿下”。更可怕的是，我的酷盖主人快消失了，他在逐渐萌化，变得又甜又软......啊，到底发生了什么！

据我的观察，这一切，都和那个叫宋偉恩的男人有关！哦，忘了说，他就是这部剧的另一个男主角，和我的主人在剧中饰演一对情侣，对手戏很多。

这个男人太可怕了，才和我的主人认识几个月，就全方位入侵了我们的生活。主人用line聊天大部分都是和他，约人出去玩也经常想到他，更不用提他们在剧组的互动了，简直没眼看。

而且我觉得，宋偉恩看我的眼神很微妙，让我有点......瘆得慌。

这个男人，是在嫉妒吗？我一度认为，他可能是华为派来的间谍，要撬我的墙角抢我的地位，让我在主人这里彻底混不下去，好给他们腾位置，让别机上位。

后来发现，我猜的不对。他是有在霸占主人的时间，但好像并不想把我挤走，甚至有好几次趁主人不注意，偷偷把我拿起来看来看去摸来摸去，还尝试解锁想打开看。

雅蠛蝶啊，我是属于主人一个人的，你不能对我有企图！

最让我绝望的是，有一次他被主人抓了个正着，主人非但不生气，还笑了。最后，凭借宋偉恩的撒娇卖蠢大法，他竟然获得了我的第二使用权！还得寸进尺地，也让我的主人用他的手机，我的主人就这样摸了别的机！拿在手上美滋滋地玩了好久、好久......

这是什么新型的妖术吗？这个哈士奇一般的男人到底有什么好的，主人你就这样被他弄的五迷三道的啦？你的原则呢？嘤，我再也不是你最爱的纯洁小机了......

我忧心忡忡，甚至特意找机会和宋偉恩的手机沟通了一番，毕竟那个男人的手机看起来还蛮稳重蛮靠谱的，我们必须要团结起来想想对策。

没想到，宋偉恩的手机还真是表里如一，宠辱不惊的表象之下，实际上已经看破红尘，内心毫无波澜。还跟我说，是我too young too naive，明显他们就在谈恋爱，估计不久以后我的主人就要变成宋家媳妇了，这有啥好担心的。

听到这些话，我如遭雷击。

什么？怎么可以，我的主人还小呢，还在上升期呢，这怎么可以？？？不行，这门婚事我不同意！

我简直为主人操碎了心，已经谷歌了一百种拆CP大法，马上就去研究，誓要把主人从宋偉恩手里夺回来。

各位，我这就走了，请祝我成功吧。

————————————————————

各位机粉们，谢谢大家的评论和关注。

不要再问拆CP成功没有了，这里统一回复：人类的本质是真香，可能手机也一样。

我还没把一百种方法试完呢，我发现......我已经躺平在坑里了。

没办法，我的主人们太甜啦！太美好啦！嗑晕啦！我的CP全世界最甜！tag给我刷起来！

收回我上次天真的发言，宋偉恩，这个男人，他什么都好，堪称模范男友。

我们家雋智第一次作为演员，参加综艺参加宣传活动，他就像老母鸡护崽一样，把人挡得严严实实密不透风，害得我都不好意思再黑他了。

甜蜜小动作、独家的情话，也是不要钱地撒，我的主人也展露出他不为人知的一面，露出从未有过的幸福神态。现在，我只要看到他们黏在一起，就会条件反射地马上开起屏蔽功能，太闪了！给手机喂狗粮是非常不负责任的行为！

更妙的是，宋偉恩也喜欢摄影，不得不承认，他把我的主人拍的很有气质很有神韵，连我都忍不住想夸了。主人更是惊喜不已，把所有照片都存在我这里，然后也给他咔嚓咔嚓拍了n张。没事儿俩人还喜欢一起疯狂自拍，害我变胖了不少，整个机都变卡了。

除了各种活动，我的主人近期还在弄期末作业，化身捏陶艺人，整天整晚地不回家，泡在工作室。宋偉恩嘘寒问暖，有时间就陪着，还带主人去放松，去找灵感，是二十四孝男友无误了。

不过，我们老宋有时候还真的挺敏感挺缺乏信心的，明明他这么暖这么温柔，明明我的主人对他这么特别，都表现得那么明显了，还不上！是男人就上啊！好在我的主人相当勇敢，雋智一出手就知有没有，果断捅破最后一层窗户纸，把我一锤糊到坑底。

嘿嘿，这样也挺好，他们刚好完美互补，互相把对方吃的死死的。宋偉恩还很有“妻管严”的潜质，即使有什么小矛盾小冷战，他也积极想办法和主人沟通，两个人摊开来讲，最后就演变成互相安抚互相支持。别人是一吵就散，他们反而是，小吵一架感情还更深了。可谓是，孺子可教，很有前途。

我，黃小机，再也不用担心主人的爱情！

所以，不是我的立场不够坚定，是我的主人眼光太独到了，选到了最好最合适的人，把我一个手机的铁石心肠都融化了。

羡慕吧，我现在是拥有两个主人的机啦！作为一个新晋的CP粉，还可以前排嗑糖，这绝对是摇滚区！

说到粉丝，再跟你们说，我的两个主人还有好多好多的CP粉，都敲可爱！

大家都多才多艺，各种技能6到飞起。有人会画绝美的应援图，做应援手幅，各种周边；有剪辑视频的大大，剧情向、纯甜向、真人向、车向、虐向，只有你想不到，没有你找不到；有会写文的神仙太太，让我吃糖吃到齁，也有了一路坐火箭飙出外太空的神奇体验。我的主人们，也时常因为粉丝们的用心而感动。

一开始我是在ig冲浪比较多，后来发现，还有一个神奇的地方——微博。每天去单人超话和双超逛逛，每天收获快乐。slogan我也会——“恩智是真的”、“不是我在搞CP是我的CP在搞我”、“这两位不结婚真的很难收场”，嘻嘻。

就静静地看着她们聊天也很有意思，时不时的危险发言我都可以选择性忽略。

还有好多人，哭着喊着让我的主人们交出库存的照片，还动不动就想把我或者宋偉恩的手机偷走，世道险恶人心不古啊！

悄咪咪地说，为了两位主人的形象考虑，我还真的要好好保护自己，不能见人的东西实在太多了啦......

忍不住吐个槽，刚开始他们还仅限于解锁各种破尺度的情侣自拍，后来嘛......录像什么的，不说也罢。

我脏了，可恶！

我的雋智主人起初还蛮有理智的，会软软地说“不要”、“不行”。但是后来我发现，他就是口嫌体正直，老宋还没用上软磨硬泡的招数，他就半推半就同意了，俩人玩起来就是集体石乐志。

我终于懂了，为什么老宋的手机能练就八风不动的本事，有这样的主人，什么大场面都不怕了......

想成为一个成熟的机，需要不断地锻炼和磨砺。我羞愧地告诉大家，我也变了......以前还会一惊一乍大惊小怪，记得第一次参与他们的夜间运动的时候，害羞发热快要炸机。如今，我已经佛了，常规操作、果然如此，没有惊天大锤休想让我瞄上一眼。

也难怪，老宋的手机，会以一种看着过来人的眼神，看着我......

Anyway，我现在最害怕的就是，万一有一天出现了信息泄露之类的事，然后大家就能在娱乐新闻的头版上看到我的主人们了，光想想心态都要崩了。决定了，今天我就要多去装几个安全卫士！

诶，好像一不小心又讲得太多了......我什么都没说哈！刚刚无事发生！

溜了溜了！

————————————————————

嗨咿，我又来了。

我要打脸我自己。

有这样的两个主人真的是，太难了。

随时随地秀，把每天过成情人节，我就不多说了。工作一增加，就要各种视频电话、各种存照片、各种给我增加负担，这是我的职责，我也不提了。

但是，昨天这个生日过的，真是太过分了！

准确地说，是前天就开始了。

还要美名其曰一起去看粉丝的生日应援，实际上就是要约会嘛，不顾我岌岌可危的内存条，又双叒叕拍了好多。尤其是合照，拍了好多，一起去的主人阿姨也帮忙拍了，拍完了还是压箱底不放出来。

好了知道了，你们就是要憋大招，在4.22当天放闪。实名心疼主人的阿姨，同在第一现场，我们戴墨镜都不管用了。

晚上就更加过分了，又是烤肉又是喝酒，我作为一个只有观察功能的手机，体验极差。

然而，万万没想到，这只是个开始。

可能是那杯纵情之舞太醉人了，也可能是爱情本身太醉人，我的主人们一回家就开始深入交流，把我和老宋的手机都忘了，扔在卫生间的脏衣服堆里。

一个小时过去了......两个小时......三个......

快给我结束！今天有多少人圈你你造吗主人？信息量大得我快要晕了......

不知过了多久（我放弃计时了），终于听到他俩有动静了，应该是过来洗澡。当然，也不止是洗澡。

一切折腾完事儿，大概第二天了吧。可能就和事后一根烟同样的道理，他们开始找手机了。

这时候想到我了吧？

哼，我想象主人找到我以后的惊喜，还有捧着我滑滑滑的满足，一脸傲娇地等着他们掀开盖在头上的衣服。

随着一阵粗鲁的翻找，上面的衣服是被掀开了，不太愉快的就是，连带着我和老宋的手机一起都被掀飞了。

看着老宋的手机飞出三米开外，垂直下落的我感到一阵庆幸。

马上我就发现，我庆幸得太早了——我的正下方，是一滩沐浴后留下的水渍。

“啪嗒”，我冷静地躺在湿湿的地上，还在想着，没事没事，主人马上就会把我捡起来的.....“吧唧”，一只湿淋淋的大脚丫子迎面踩了下来。我气得眼前“嗞嗞”直发黑，都没看见犯罪的到底是谁的jio。耳边甚至听到我的雋智主人，不清醒到有点犯蠢的语调：“诶，怎么自己跑到地上去了？”

......好的，我宣布我们单方面脱离关系了。

好在，我的主人还是记得稍微抢救了一下，把我好好擦干，还心疼了好一会儿，很担心地问会不会有问题。好啦，人家勉勉强强可以稍微原谅你一点。

结果，不放心的他，还拿起吹风机，用热风对着我呼呼呼吹了10分钟。

风中凌乱的我：冷热交替，小心感冒哦亲......

好的不灵坏的灵，第二天，也就是我的主人生日当天，我就觉得脑子很迟钝，反应也慢到不行，主人都感觉到有点不对劲。

老宋是有工作去了，主人决定，他先补觉，如果睡醒了我还没有好转，那就带我去看看病。

OK，毕竟睡眠还是很重要的。

我等啊等啊，等到了回家的宋偉恩。很好，新一轮激战启动，且继续等着吧。

“夜长梦多”，古话诚不欺我。

我又躺在地上了——是的，伴随着一个猛烈的肘击，我落在地上滚了两圈，而床上没有心的两位老板，看我一眼都没时间.......这就是冲撞的美丽吗......还有没有机权啦......啊，冰冷的地板，破碎的我的心......

没错，你现在看到的文字就是我在地上写的，真情实感，毫不掺水。

朋友们，我有一种要罢工的冲动。

祈祷我能撑到他们想起我的时候。

晚安。

————————————————————

久违了大家！先报个平安！

其实也就短短一天，但我好像经历了一辈子。感谢我的雋智主人，他仍然是爱我的，虽然我真的罢工了一阵子，还让他的相册倒退回2月1日，他还是把我修好了。

我不再是黃小机了，我现在是钮祜禄·黃小机。

呸，不是，是黃·老干部·机。

挺好的，我已经机生圆满，现在坐等主人稍微少买几个丑娃，攒点钱换手机，然后退休。希望我的下一任能秉承我的信念，陪着我的主人一起走下去。

今天也应该是我最后一次来啦！不过，大家不要忘了我哦，作为嗑恩智的超级前线，有恩智的地方就有我，我也一定会和大家，一起嗑上一辈子。

爱你们！

全文完


End file.
